


I Appreciate You

by azuresky18



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Canon Compliant, Gallavich, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, Insecure Mickey Milkovich, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexist Language, Top Ian Gallagher, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuresky18/pseuds/azuresky18
Summary: Gapfiller Gallavich one-shot that takes place between S4 and S5. Ian shows Mickey how much he appreciates that Mickey came out for him. Also, Ian loves his boyfriend’s body.Pure smut told from Mickey’s POV.





	I Appreciate You

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Note that this is told from Mickey’s Milkovich’s POV, so it has canon-compliant vulgar, abusive and/or casually violent language that is typical of this TV character.
> 
> If you stumble on this work from another fandom and aren’t familiar with the U.S. version of the TV show “Shameless,” please note Mickey’s homophobic and sexist language, as well as his use of the R-word, are typical of the canon and are NOT reflective of my views or the way I think or speak.
> 
> I don’t condone these thoughts or that language in real life.
> 
> Thank you!

As long as it took for me to be able to admit it to myself: I love Ian Gallagher. There. Are you all fucking happy now? Good. Hope you paid attention this time, or else I’m gonna have to start cracking skulls and knocking teeth out of heads to make you fucking pay attention.

And I don’t know when I’ll be able to tell Ian, but I love when he appreciates how much I go through for him, the goofy fucker. At least he knows without me having to say it. I know since he shows me when we bang, and afterward especially.

After he’s done and my ass is so fucking sore, but in the best way possible, I love it when he takes the time to lean into me. He smells me the way he tells me he fucking loves it. His breath feels good on my neck.

After Ian gets his rocks off, he always makes sure I’m fucking doing all right. He makes sure I’ve also come, and tells me what a good job I did for him. Since it was easier to sell sand to a fucking Arab than get compliments out of my dad’s shriveled ass growing up, I can’t say I hate it.

Granted, Ian should’ve gotten through his head how much I care about him a long ass fucking time before I came out at the Alibi. Why else would I have gone to that faggy queen bar he works at? I hope I don’t have to pick his coked-up ass out of the ER next instead of the snow outside of his fucking workplace next time.

I don’t know what came over me when I finally fucking came out. Ian called me a fucking pussy to my face. If it were anybody else, he would’ve been scraping his molars off the fucking pavement. That was when I realized I was less scared of my dad than I was of fucking losing Ian.

As I told him: not everybody can just blurt out how they fucking feel, every minute of every day. After everything I’d gone through - my dad being Terry, and that bitch he forced me to marry, it’s insane Ian thought I didn’t care.

My marriage to Svetlana really is just a fucking piece of paper and it kills me how he didn’t believe me when I said so. I’ll still never admit how I cried like a silly girl when Ian turned and walked away, off to get his ass shot off in some fucking sand dune in the Middle East. Bastard.

I told him, “Don’t.” Like a fucking retard. That’s all I could fucking say. Mandy was up my ass for weeks. I really was a fucking coward.

I then locked myself in my room, turned up angry fucking music and put a hole in the wall. I covered it with one of the posters I snuck back on after Svetlana told me to take some of them down. Bitch still hasn’t noticed. Fucked anybody I could, too, just to feel alive again.

But that time at the Alibi, I knew I had to do something so he wouldn’t walk out that fucking door again, because it almost killed me the first time I lost Ian Gallagher.

I couldn’t talk about it, either. Not to Mandy, not Iggy, not to Tommy and Kermit and fucking Kev at the Alibi. In this fucking family, growing up with Terry Milkovich meant him kicking the shit out of you if you felt anything other than anger and vengeance and kicking asses when they needed to be kicked. Emotions got you killed.

But it’s Ian fucking Gallagher. It’s him. He can fucking do things to me. I don’t just mean in the fucking bedroom, although I can’t exactly fault the kid there, either. The first time I saw his cock - that nine-incher the little scrawny fucker was packing, I couldn’t believe it.

I’d messed around with dudes before that day, but always topped. Ian is the only guy I’ve let fuck me in the ass. Thank fuck I have other toys, a couple of dildos and plugs, in my arsenal besides the anal beads I’d lifted from the sex shop on Beach Street.

Before the first time Ian fucked me, I’d used the toys while trying not to think about the dudes I wished were attached to the silicone dicks, and that the dicks were real. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have even been able to take Ian at all that first time.

As it was, my asshole was so sore for days after, but I knew I didn’t want that to be the last of Gallagher. I wanted to feel that fat cock splitting me open until I wanted to fucking cry because it felt so goddamn good.

It was rough when I finally got Ian back, but then he couldn’t even get his ass out of bed. I’m not gonna lie. I thought we’d gotten past the worst of it after the Alibi coming out was in our rearview mirrors.

At first I thought he was just tired. He didn’t want to get outta bed - that’s okay. We all get tired. But I quickly realized this was beyond just being fucking tired. He seemed like he wasn’t all there.

But I knew I had to take care of him, because that’s what we fucking do in this family. We’re shitheads, but we fucking look out for each other, warts and all. If Ian is mentally ill - bipolar? - I want to fucking take care of him like the family he is.

Even with a psycho like Terry as my dad, I fucking love Mandy and, hell, even goddamn Iggy. My sister was just pissed I didn’t tell her I was fucking her best friend right under her nose, and even fucking Iggy was pretty chill about his baby brother liking to take it in the ass.

More than anything, I was really surprised nobody aside from Dad seemed to give a fuck I‘m a faggot. Maybe it isn’t so bad after all.

I love a goofy, gigantic fucking ginger dude named Ian Gallagher. Nothing else explains how much it truly fucking hurt, like my chest was being ripped apart by a Howitzer, when I thought I wouldn’t see him for four years. Now all I have to do is bring myself to admit it to him out loud. I hope Ian can just fucking appreciate how far I’ve come for him in doing this much in the past few years.

 

* * *

 

Now that Dad’s ass is back in the can again, the bitch I’m married to can leave and go muff dive like she wanted. Now we can both be happy and get laid. Svetlana is now usually above the Alibi with what’s-her-face. Ian’s living at our house. Things are now pretty much the way I always wanted them. Hope Ian fucking knew that.

I think he fucking does, though. It was an early morning when his ass was bouncing off the walls. I was just getting out of bed and had to get down to the rub and tug and get Kev some shit he needed for me.

Don’t even know or care what. I’ve been doing my best to show Ian more affection, like sucking his dick like he wanted. Never used to like that shit because I thought it was too gay, so Gallagher was the first dude I blew. He’d suck my dick like a goddamn Hoover, but I wouldn’t do it for him. Fuck.

Damn it all if I wasn’t kicking myself for waiting so long, because I fucking loved it once I finally did it for him after he got back from the Army. His cock filled my mouth and throat so good, and I even liked swallowing down his cum. I’d kissed Ian after he sucked my dick before and didn’t hate it, so I guess that made sense. I appreciated how he was patient with me for so long.

 

* * *

 

I was just rubbing the sleep outta my eyes when Ian came in with breakfast in bed. I fucking love that shit. He made me scrambled eggs and toast, those little breakfast sausages and put a glass of milk on the side for good measure.

After I finally sat up, took my morning piss and shit and then came back into the bedroom, Ian had set up his own food and we dug in. Not half bad.

“Damn, you know how to treat a dude, Gallagher,” I said in between mouthfuls of egg. “You know the best way to a man’s heart is through his fucking stomach. Or some other stupid shit like that.”

Ian smirked. “Now that I can function again and get out of bed, I wanted to show you how much I appreciate everything you do for me, and how much I really love how you came out for me. Because it does mean a lot to me. I want to give you what you really deserve.”

I smiled at Ian. I knew how I must’ve looked with that goofy-ass smirk I usually reserved for people who were about to get a beatdown they deserved, one side of my mouth higher than the other. I thought I looked like a fucking stupid dickhead, but Gallagher always liked it.

“Yeah, I can’t complain if it gets me good breakfast in bed and probably a nice, long, hard dick after that,” I said.

Ian leaned into me, planting a wet one right on my lips. I don’t know why it took so long for me to be comfortable with gay-ass stuff like kissing, because I was fucking missing out.

He’s still the only one I’ve ever kissed on the fucking mouth like this, because simply put, I just never trusted anybody else to do it to me before. He just...does it for me like nobody else.

I moaned into the kiss because it felt so fucking good. I ran my fingers through Ian’s red hair. As sexy as he looked with the Army buzzcut he used to have, I do like when I can play with it like this. His hair is nice, the copper strands fine enough to feel soft, but not too brittle.

I pulled away just enough to look into Ian’s green eyes. I’ll be damned, but his eyes are really fucking beautiful. I had always noticed it even when we were kids getting our rocks off in the Kash-n-Grab, but now that we’re kissing each other, I can look into them and not feel like a creepy-ass fucking idiot.

“Hey, don’t want to cut this little powwow short or nothing, but let’s eat before our food gets cold. Then we can really get to the good stuff?” I said.

Nodding, Ian helped himself to his own portion of breakfast. We silently finished it, me noticing myself paying more attention to him than I might have before he pulled the Army runner.

After I downed the last of my glass of milk and burped loudly, I flopped on the bed and pulled Ian in close.

“C’mere, Army,” I said. “You’re still Army to me, even if you ain’t there anymore because you tried to steal their fucking helicopter. You got a set of stones.”

“Once you get cleaned up, I think I ought to show you exactly what those stones can do to you,” Ian teased. “And I want to show you I appreciate everything you do for me.”

“I already cleaned out, so you can get on me,” I said.

Ian rested his long-ass body next to me on my bed and started running his fingers along mine. As much as I feel like a pale, awkward-ass looking stubby blob next to him, especially since he shot up in height since we were kids and bulked up in the Army, he still likes how I fucking look.

Ian tells me I’m the sexiest, best-looking and hottest dude he’s ever seen or fucked in his entire life. I think he needs his fucking eyes checked, right along with his fucked-up, batshit crazy red-haired noggin.

I’m too damn short. I’m like the runt of the family, the stupid fucking fun-sized Milkovich. Ain’t nothing fun-sized about those tiny candy bars. I like the big-ass Snickers bars. So much more satisfying.

“Mmm,” he moaned. “I fucking love your body, Mick. You look so fucking good. I love your sexy body. You have such nice, pale skin that marks so easily. It’s like a fucking porcelain statue, for fuck’s sake. You know, I should take advantage of it.”

“Knock yourself fucking out, Gallagher,” I said. “I ain’t having to hide your bite marks anymore now that I’m out.”

Chuckling, I enjoyed the way his body shook just a little bit.

“Right? It just gives us a lot more time to enjoy us,” he said. “I’d like to fuck you nice and slow for once, show you how much I like it and like everything you fucking do for me. You drive me so nuts, Mickey.”

I’ll be damned if the rest of my blood, which was already making a pretty rapid beeline to my fucking cock, didn’t make its way down there a hell of a lot fucking faster at that. He’s so hot and I’m just plain fucking horny.

“Fuck, Gallagher,” I said. “You can do that, sure.”

“Lean back and let me fucking show you,” he teased.

I did that, waiting to see what he had in store, knowing it’d be something fucking good. Pecking my neck with kisses, Ian leaned into me to sniff me like he does. I don’t think I smell particularly fucking good, but if he likes it, peachy.

“I like how you smell. It turns me on so much. So sexy, so manly. Always so good,” Ian said, fucking licking my neck like a dog. I shuddered in spite of myself. I felt my cock give another throb, not even knowing how any blood was still left in my fucking brain to run it.

Ian moved his attention down, sucking on my chest a little, then moving to one of my nipples. I shuddered, loving how his wet tongue felt on it.

“I like your pretty pink nipples, how hard and perky they get when I tongue them like this,” Ian said, pulling his mouth off and flicking the left one a little and then tonguing the right, showing it some. “And like this.”

I moaned and writhed. “Fucking feels so good. Keep doing it.”

“I plan to do that and a fuckton more. I can promise you. You are the hottest guy I’ve ever seen,” Ian purred. God, his voice sounds so fucking sexy. I could pop a boner while dead just listening to it.

Ian continued playing with the right nipple while moving his other hand to my stomach. I winced. I have to work out so fucking much to avoid getting love handles, and I still won’t ever have nice, ripped abs the way Gallagher does. I fucking hate my body.

“I love your belly. You have such nice skin. It’s just squishy and soft enough, and I love it,” Ian said. “Feels so good in my hand. You have a sexy body. It’s so solid and strong. So many strong muscles underneath.”

“Fuck you,” I said, feeling myself blush. I hate that. Milkoviches may be little spoons sometimes, but we don’t fucking blush, goddamn it. If we do, we gotta hide the witnesses’ bodies.

The motherfucker laughed at me. “You don’t see how fucking good you look. I don’t know why,” Ian said, a mock pout forming on his fucking beautiful face. “But you do. You have the prettiest jet-black hair, and baby blue eyes I fucking love.”

“Hmmph,” I huffed. “Just get on with it already.”

“Oh, I will.” Ian leaned over me, pecking my gross-ass stomach and the little dark line of hair leading down into my pubes. Ian turned his attention to the tent forming in my boxers, which were still on. Somehow.

“Oh, someone wants to come out and play?” Ian murmured. “Looks like it.” He pulled the waistband of my boxers down, and pulled my cock out. “Someone’s happy to see me. God, you’re so fucking hard for me, Mickey.”

“Fuck.” I won’t fucking admit this either, but I whined and got that annoying ass hitch in my voice and sounded like a little kid. I can’t help it.

Ian exhaled sharply. “I love your cock. It’s so nice and thick in my hand.” He stroked it a little, watching pre-cum pool at the head.

“It’s nice and flushed, so pink, a nice contrast to your pale skin. I love that you’re uncut, too. I like being able to roll the foreskin and play it with like you let me do. I love how the head starts to peek out when you’re at half-mast, and how your skin slides back and it sort of bunches underneath the head when it’s fully hard.”

God, what is it with Gallagher? I hate my fucking small dick. When Ian and I first started banging, I didn’t like it when he touched it, knowing how much smaller I was. He could easily tell, and i thought he was judging me. It didn’t fill his big hand as much as his did, so I thought he would hate touching my dick.

I think my foreskin looks weird, too. His cut one looks nicer and outside of my family, in porn and shit, I never saw an uncut one at all. Had to get used to jerking his off differently, but his feels nicer in my hand, too. Fuck. It’s so thick, solid and fucking manly. Not like mine.

I arched my hips just a little bit, leaning up into his hand so I could fuck it and get needed friction. God, Ian was a fucking dead man. I just wanted him to start fucking me.

“It’s just the perfect size for me, and such a nice shape and girth. I love being able to swallow it down and feel the head against the back of my throat. Like this,” Ian said. He swallowed my dick down. That sly-ass fucker!

“Ohhhh fuck,” I said, my voice raspy. “Goddamn.”

His mouth and throat always felt so fucking good on my cock. Ian gave such good blowjobs from day one, and I had to get used to his and learn how to deepthroat. I tried with my dildos, but none of them are as big as Ian.

But Ian sucks my cock so good, I thought as he took it all the way again and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. “Fuuuck,” I let out as Ian let me fuck his throat just a little bit. “So good, Ian,” I repeated.

Ian’s other hand cupped my balls, playing with them while his sinful tongue and throat kept massaging my hard prick, driving me nuts with that thing he does by swirling his tongue underneath the head.

I wanted to start prepping myself for Ian, so I leaned over as much as I could and grabbed the lube from the drawer.

I pulled Ian’s hair, and he pulled off my dick. I didn’t know how much longer I could stand it, but I really wanted to blow my load with Ian’s dick in me. My dick kept leaking more and more pre-cum, the mix of his saliva and my own juices sticky on Ian’s full lips and chin.

“Stop. Fucking stop. You’re gonna make me shoot,” I moaned. “Too fucking good. Want you to prep me now.”

Ian took the lube. Popping the cap, he squeezed some on two of his fingers. I lifted my hips to give him access to my hole so he could put them in me. I loved how much attention he gave me and careful he tried to be, even if I just wanted to get the show on the road. I wasn’t a fragile little pansy ass.

Ian spread my cheeks and ran his fingertips around the outside of my hole.

“That looks so fucking tasty, so inviting,” Ian said. “Tight little pucker that I just want to stretch open with my big, fat dick until I just wreck it. So pretty and pink, like the head of your cock. I want to play with it a little first.”

“Mmm,” I muttered. I didn’t like him staring at my fucking asshole at first, either - because, well, it’s my asshole. I felt too exposed and vulnerable, showing him such a private area of my body. But seeing how much it turned Ian on, I let him fucking knock himself out. If it gets me laid, I’ll do it.

“Looks so fucking good.” Ian worked the tip of his middle finger, and then the rest, inside, pressing the rim open with the pad of his finger to make the rest of the way in easier. “You’re always such a good boy for me. It’s so fucking sexy.”

He worked another slick finger in alongside the other, as I rocked my hips up in anticipation. He scissored them, pulling my rim open and apart before very deliberately curling both of them up toward my belly. I was a goner.

“Ohhhhhh, fucking goddamn it! Motherfucking shit!” Jesus, was that my fucking voice?

I think my eyeballs were facing my brain from how hard they just rolled from that. A jolt of pleasure shot through my body and I tried to keep any more embarrassing noises from getting out, even putting my knuckles in my mouth as my legs jerked up.

Fucking asshole laughed at me again. “Oh ho, you really liked that, didn’t you? My good little bottom, Mickey.”

I just groaned in response. “You fucking suck, Gallagher.”

“Not denying that. Just love seeing how much I can drive you insane before I fuck you. You feel so good around my cock, and I want to make you feel just as fucking good, too. It’s the least I could do for you,” he purred.

He kept rubbing my prostate some more, watching me fucking writhe like a worm on a fishing hook as god-knows-fucking-what kept coming out of my lips. My cock dribbled another long strand of pre-cum without Ian even touching it. My breathing picked up more.

“Such a good boy,” Ian sighed. “I love playing with your hole and making you feel like this. A little reward for the pleasure you always give me. You take my fingers so well for me. Hungry, bossy, greedy bottom who wants to get fucked hard.”

“Mmmffpphh,” I grunted. “Get on me now, Gallagher.”

“Bossy, impatient bottom. But still a good boy,” Ian laughed.

He climbed on top of me, positioning his hips between my spread thighs. I gasped as I felt Ian’s thick head push in and then bottom out, pressing in further until I felt his balls resting on my ass cheeks. Fuuuuuuuck.

“Fuck me hard, Ian,” I said. At least, I think that’s what I fucking said. Fucking hell.

“Ohhh, fuck, Mickey. Your hole feels so good around me, milking my cock. So tight and hot,” Ian moaned. He pulled out a little. “Makes me feel so good when I’m inside your ass.”

“Yeah?” I started to buck my hips up into him, squeezing my internal muscles around Ian, forcing another loud moan out of his lips. “Fuck, Mickey.”

We kept grunting and groaning, more mixed bullshit coming out of our mouths as Ian kept fucking me. I didn’t need much prep because I was so used to taking his dick for him. We definitely made up for lost time from when he was gone, and Ian was just insatiable. At least, it didn’t hurt until my hole was so swollen and red afterward.

I admit this face-to-face shit grew on me after a while. I didn’t want to look at him at first, when we first started fucking, because that shit was too fucking gay and I didn’t want a dude staring at my face while I probably looked like a fucking tool with my stupid ass facial expressions.

Now I wished we did it sooner, but I still love how hard he can ram into me, how raw and animalistic it is when he fucks me from behind. There’s something so...what’s the word? Primal, about it. Fuck. I needed that now, I thought.

“Want me to turn over so you can really pound my ass hard?” I taunted Ian. “Want to grab my hips and fuck me as good as you want to do it?”

“Fuck, Mickey. Yeah. Turn over and get on your hands and knees. I want to give you a good, hard fucking like you love it.”

I obeyed, turning over and presenting my ass to Gallagher. Fucking Ian, making me his like this. Not his bitch, though. Never. Liking what I like don’t make me a bitch, ever. Say that and you’re fucking dead. Fucking got it?

Ian grabbed my hips and forced another stupid noise out of my throat when he rammed it back in. Fucking hell, it was so good.

”God, you have such a nice ass. I love these plump, thick, pale cheeks.” Ian smacked one of them and I groaned. I wiggled my hips a little, knowing how Ian liked that a fuckton.

My stupid ass is too big, like a chick’s for chrissakes, and it jiggles. The first time Ian pointed that out, I wanted to punch him because that was all I could think of the next time we fucked. I told Ian I’d never let him do it to me in that position again.

I lied through my fucking teeth. Clearly.

“Fuck, fuck. Mmm,” I think I must have sounded like a chick with my goddamn whining. “Keep fucking me. Don’t fucking stop. Harder. Fuck, Ian.”

Ian kept one hand on my hip while reaching into my hair with the other, pulling my head until my back was arched. I was looking at him. The whole time, he didn’t let up at all or stop pounding me. The talented fucking top he was, Ian angled his hips so he could hit my spot and grind his cock head against and into it hard.

I couldn’t take much more. I felt my rock-hard, swollen prick bouncing between my thighs as our skin slapped together. Hadn’t jerked myself off and he hadn’t even touched me, either, but the constant pressure on my prostate was doing it. He was such a good lay and he just really knew how to use that big fucking cock of his.

“Fuuuuuck, Ian,” I moaned. “I’m gonna fucking blow.”

He didn’t let up with his hard thrusts as he fucked the cum out of me. It landed onto the sheets, but I didn’t give a shit about the mess. I panted hard, my body convulsing with the force of my orgasm. I don’t even think I could talk at all at this point.

“Such a good boy, Mickey. I love watching you come for me,” Ian said. “I bet that felt so fucking good. You want any more?” He reached and grabbed my softening cock.

I jerked back and whined again from the overstimulation. Even though it should’ve been too much for me, it hurt really fucking good, in a way that added to the pleasure. Once I found I didn’t mind a little bit of pain, Ian milked that for what it was worth. Fucker.

“Goddamn, Mickey,” Ian panted. “You’re gonna make me shoot my load into you. You’re so amazing and I love being able to pleasure you, too...want me to bust in your hole?”

“Yeah,” I panted out. “Fucking come in me, Ian.”

I knew Ian was close to busting when his thrusts started to get jerky. “Motherfucking hell,” Ian panted, pushing as far as he could into me and emptying his balls into my ass as his thighs shook. I felt his cock throb as his cum filled me. “Fuck!” He cried out loudly.

“Mmm. Fuck, Ian,” I moaned, enjoying feeling him blow inside me. As fucking fruity as this sounds, I loved the intimacy of feeling him come like this. I could feel the hot pulses and the wetness inside my hole once he finished. So good.

After Ian pulled out, I felt his cum running down my taint and onto my balls. Should have felt fucking gross, but I didn’t care. It was dirty and I always fucking loved how it felt, leaving that hot mess for later, too.

Ian collapsed onto the bed and laid his head down onto my pillow.I curled up next to him, meeting his lips in an open-mouthed kiss, working my tongue into his mouth so I could feel his stroking mine. I broke the kiss after a minute.

“Fuck, that was good, Gallagher,” I told him. “Come here. Just lie here.”

Ian smiled. “Thank you, Mickey. For being you. For being such a good boy,” he said. “Your ass feels so good and your body gives me such pleasure. I just wanted you to know so you don’t ever forget.”

“Well, I’m glad we settled that,” I said, not fully keeping the sarcasm out of my voice.

I didn’t mean it that way, and I felt a twinge of regret. I‘m a sarcastic shithead even when I’m not trying to be.

“You ass. I mean it. I want you to know how much I appreciated you coming out for me. But I also wanted to thank you for giving me such pleasure, letting me use your hole. Your body did a good thing for me, giving me a fucking great orgasm,” Ian said.

“Yeah?” I asked. “I’m glad I could be of service today.”

“Dick,” Ian retorted, giving me a punch on the arm.

“Yeah. I love your dick, too, Ian.”


End file.
